Petite soeur, meilleur ami et plus si affinités
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Jasper et Alice sont meilleurs amis depuis longtemps, depuis le collège en fait. Mais un jour Jasper ne se satisfait plus de ce que peut lui apporter sa meilleure amie, il a besoin d'une autre Alice, sa meilleure amante et son grand amour. C'est guimauve!
1. I

**Titre: Petite soeur, meilleur ami et plus si affinités**

**Auteure :****Elizabeth Mary Masen**

**Spoilers : Aucuns**

**Rating : K+**

**Genre(s) : Romance/Général**

**Disclaimers :  
>-Tous les personnages, lieux et autres appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer .<br>-Les idées de cet petit rien du tout sont d'Elizabeth Mary Masen  
>-L'auteure fait cette fanfiction par plaisir d'écrire et ne gagne rien si ce n'est des reviews en écrivant cette histoire...vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire<br>-Un petit rien du tout sans prétention, né de mon esprit à une heure indue...je n'ai pas eu le courage de le retravaillé.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Alice :<strong>

Jasper Withclock était et est toujours mon meilleur ami. On se connaissait depuis le collège, on avait limite grandis ensembles. C'était un mec génial, grand, cheveux de miel avec les plus beaux yeux gris que je n'ai jamais vu. En fait c'est pas difficile, c'est la seule personne que je connaisse avec les yeux gris.

Il adore l'histoire depuis qu'il sait qu'il est arrière-arrière-arrière petit neveu de Stonewall Jackson, le fameux général sudiste, il n'a de cesses de faire des recherches sur le sujet. Cette année, on a le Bac et donc comme pour le Brevet, on va réviser ensemble. On passe souvent nos mercredi après-midis tous les deux et quand je pars dans ma chambre avec lui, ma petite sœur Cynthia ajoute sur un ton badin : «Eh, Lily tu vas avec ton namoureux ? »

Dégourdie, la gamine de sept ans et demie, pourtant, je crois que personne à part mon journal intime sait que je suis amoureuse de Jasper. Et il faut pas qu'il le sache, parce que ça risque de briser notre amitié. Et puis en plus comment, il pourrait aimer une fille comme moi, franchement je suis vraiment petite et je suis à l'opposé de sa seule ex, Irina, qui était grande, blonde à forte poitrine.

Moi je m'appelle Alice, je suis petite et j'ai les cheveux noirs de jais comme ils le disent dans Blanche Neige et je suis amoureuse de mon meilleur ami.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Jasper :<strong>

Si je vous disais que chaque fois que Cynthia, la petite sœur de ma meilleure amie Alice, m'appelle le «namoureux » de sa sœur, je me prends à rêver. Elle est si belle, ma petite meilleure amie, une vraie fée, ou une princesse, plutôt une princesse d'ailleurs.

Il faut avouer que depuis mes quinze ans, même quand j'étais avec Irina, j'ai toujours fantasmé sur Alice. Tous mes rêves mouillés avaient et ont Alice pour héroïne, dans de multiples scénarios mais toujours Alice.

Alice qui me disait se trouver rien de spécial mais qui à mes yeux, elle était unique. De l'avoir chaque été en maillot de bain sans pouvoir me rapprocher d'elle plus que pour une séance de ce que l'on appelait depuis nos huit ans, les _chatouilles fatales_ était une vraie torture, mais ça c'est seulement depuis mes quinze ans.

Y'a pas si longtemps, je m'étais mis à la chatouiller et on avait fini par tomber sur son lit, moi sur elle, très ambigüe comme situation, je voulais pas l'écrasée mais en même temps je voulais profiter de son petit corps.

Et une certaine partie de mon anatomie semblait être contente de tant de proximité avec elle, mais je ne voulais pas avoir la honte de lui montrer que mon pantalon devenait vraiment serré à l'entrejambe.

Et puis, elle m'avait interrogé du regard, genre : _I want to try something…_

Et ça avait été magique, magique comme seul le premier baiser à l'être aimé peut être …ensorcelant, envoutant, captivant, entêtant, délicat, délicieux, ne donnant qu'une seule envie ; celle de recommencer et de l'approfondir. On a souri, un peu gênés et essoufflés, quelques couleurs empourprant les joues d'Alice.


	2. II

**Pour ce chapitre 2 inattendu pour vous comme pour moi remerciez Nanou973 et Louise Malone.  
>Merci de vous être arrêtez ici et bonne lecture.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Alice:<strong>

Aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne Jasper E. Whitlock avait toujours été mon meilleur ami, on avait toujours été très proches, sans ambiguïtés ou quoi que ce soit du même genre mais beaucoup de choses avaient changées l'hiver de nos 17 ans.

Je pourrais vous le décrire avec une précision photographique tant je me rappelais de cet hiver. Il avait d'un blond de miel, des yeux gris qui se reflétaient à la perfection dans mes yeux verts clair. Il était très grand ,1m96 à 17 ans et paressait mince mais si je savais personnellement que ce n'était qu'une illusion, il était très loin d'être mince, il faisait presque 90 kg mais sa taille effaçait son poids. Ses mains, gantées de cuir en hiver étaient superbes, ses longs doigts fins de pianiste me laissaient souvent rêveuse.

En effet, je pensais souvent à tout ce que l'on pouvait faire avec des doigts aussi longs même si je désapprouvais, qu'à moitié, son habitude de fumer le cigare. Car d'un côté, je lui reprochais de s'être lancer à fumer cette chose mais en même temps ça ne faisait que rehausser la classe qui émanait naturellement de lui.

Il portait toujours un jean brut impeccablement repassé qu'il concordait avec une chemise parfaitement ajustée. Fervent amateur d'étoles, il en avait un bon nombre à disposition, l'assortissant à la chemise susnommée. Pour avoir chaud ; il mettait un long manteau noir qui mettait en valeur ses larges épaules et ses pieds étaient toujours chausser des meilleurs modèles en cuir du moment.

Car mon cher Jasper E. était un dandy. Notre première rencontre eut lieu un mois après mes 11 ans, je me rappellerais toujours de ce jour. Il portait avec nonchalance, un pantalon crème et une chemise de coton d'un citron imperceptible presque blanc. Se sachant attirant pour la gente féminine de par son excellence de choix vestimentaire, il en jouait déjà du haut de son jeune âge.

Bien sûre qu'à de nombreuses reprises, je l'avais vu dans le plus simple appareil, je devais quand même avouer qu'il n'était pas déplaisant à regarder. Mon gentleman était plutôt sportif car même s'il avait dû arrêter après une blessure, les effets positifs du foot (A/N: football américain) marquaient encore son corps. Il s'entretenait avec régularité, il aimait, à ma différence, faire du vélo. Que j'aimais ce vélo bleu qui m'a permis bien des regards sur une partie de son individu que je devinais musclée.

A 12 ans, je le regardais souvent à la dérobée, au détour d'un corridor, à 15 ans, je me rinçais l'œil ouvertement et à 16 ans, mon corps réclamait des baisers enfiévrés et bouillonnants de désir où il me plaquerait contre la porte du bureau du principal pour me prendre sauvagement sur le petit secrétaire marqueté dans la salle d'attente ou mieux encore sur le bureau en chêne massif qui n'avait rien à envier au Resolute Desk.

Mais ce fut l'hiver de nos 17 ans que je pus le mettre à nu de ma propre initiative le corps tentateur. Ce n'était pas le plus bel homme sur Terre mais ce soir-là, dans mes yeux assombris par le désir qui se reflétait dans les siens, j'ai su qu'il serait toujours là pour moi. Et là, je l'ai trouvé beau.

Ce là, il m'avait invité au cinéma puis au restaurant, charmant ce petit restaurant italien où nous avions tous les deux commandés des spaghettis, les siens au Roquefort, les miens au saumon. N'ayant que trop manger, j'arrivais rapidement à satiété et nous échangeâmes nos assiettes, lui ayant un appétit phénoménal et me rendant une assiette nette.

Sa mère nous avait raccompagnés chez moi. Et moi, ne sachant si la porte était ouverte, elle avait insisté pour que son fils s'assure que je puisse regagner ma maison sans encombre. Je pus rentrer chez moi mais je compris que l'auteure de ses jours était de connivence avec lui car il ne voulait pas me laisser seule ce soir-là.

J'avais compris ses intentions au moment, où ,me faisant la bise pour me dire au revoir, sa bouche glissa délicatement jusqu'à la mienne pour y déposer un petit baiser sucré par la panna-cota qui avait été son dessert. Je savourais l'arôme de mûre qui restait en suspens entre nos lèvres, ce qui me décida à répondre à la délicieuse invitation en dépit du fait qu'elle vienne de mon meilleur ami.

Haletants, nous nous séparâmes à regrets ; il semblait extatique, tout comme moi par ailleurs. On se souriait et nous montâmes dans ma chambre avec la ferme intention de mettre des mots sur ce qui venait de se produire et il fallait bien qu'il ait un lit pour la nuit, sa mère étant repartie.

Je l'invitais à mettre une tenue plus confortable pour dormir, trouvant dans les affaires de mon père un t-shirt très large que je lui prêtais. J'optais pour mon pyjama habituel et j'allais me rendre à la salle de bain pour retirer mes bijoux et vêtements avant de le revêtir.

Avant que je ne puisse franchir le seuil de la porte de ma chambre, il m'avait dit de rester dans la pièce car il avait quelque chose d'important à me dire. Toute ouïe, je restais, le voyant rougir légèrement avant de m'avouer en balbutiant et trébuchant sur les mots, I love You, l'anglais étant sa langue maternelle, je compris bien que son embarras l'avait fait retourner à l'idiome qu'il maitrisait le mieux.

Je lui souris, un peu gênée moi-aussi par une déclaration telle que celle-ci mais je savais la sincérité de ce qu'il venait de dire, ses yeux ne savaient pas mentir. Je l'invitais à s'asseoir sur mon lit et je lui fis à mon tour mes aveux. Après un instant d'hébétude où chacun avait réalisé la portée des paroles de l'autre, nous échangeâmes un regard chargé de sens et après un clin d'œil de sa part, il se rapprocha de moi et ce fut notre second baiser.

Baiser loin d'être tendre et doux comme le précédent mais plutôt enfiévré et lourd de passion. Tout le désir que nous avions l'un de l'autre passait par ce baiser. Ce qui allait suivre était venu très naturellement, aussi atypique que cela puisse paraître.

Nous savions ce que nous allions faire, et je pris ce qui était nécessaire dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet. Un brin anxieuse, je craignais un peu d'avoir mal mais je savais qu'il ne serait pas brutal et violent. Toujours assise sur le lit, je lui demandais son assentiment d'un regard qui m'incita à commencer.

Je sortis sa chemise de son pantalon et en ouvrait les boutons, les mains tremblantes de désir et d'un peu d'inquiétude. Il m'intima de le laisser faire et mes vêtements eurent tôt fait de se retrouver sur mon fauteuil. Je lui retirais son pantalon qui commençait à se tendre positivement et je restais devant lui en petite culotte de coton et il me faisait face uniquement vêtu de son boxer.

Nous nous dévisageâmes et rîmes de nouveau, mon meilleur ami m'allongeant complétement et caressant d'une main hésitante ma poitrine, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre mais réussissant avec brio.  
>Je me sentais assaillie par des sensations que je n'avais jamais connues auparavant. Il ne précipitait pas les choses et j'en profitais pour caresser son torse rassurant, j'avais tant aimé m'y blottir pour y chercher de la tendresse ou du réconfort.<p>

Il passa un doigt sous l'élastique de ma culotte, me demanda mon consentement et me retira le sous-vêtement après que j'eu opiné du chef. Il s'égara sur mon petit bouton de plaisir, ses doigts l'agaçant et le titillant. Je me sentis frissonner de la tête aux pieds, c'est que sans en avoir l'air, il savait y faire.


	3. III

**Et voilà enfin la dernière partie de ce three-shot. Merci à vous de l'avoir lu. **

* * *

><p>Mon ami et mon amour était devenu mon amant et je devais reconnaître que c'était délicieux. Dès lors que je tentais de lui rendre la pareille, il me stoppait d'un baiser stratégiquement placé, et me rétorquant que ce soir, c'était de moi qu'il voulait s'occuper.<p>

Et il s'occupa divinement de ma petite personne, j'étais au comble du ravissement mais si je restais un peu stressée. Jasper s'en rendit compte et caressa du pouce ma main tremblante qui s'apaisa au contact de sa grande paluche.

M'implorant de ne pas m'inquiéter, il prit dans la boîte que j'avais sortie du tiroir un peu plutôt. Les mains tremblantes, je le prends et je le lui enfile, c'est assez impressionnant et mes craintes reviennent au triple galop. Pourtant, heureusement que je n'ai plus ma culotte, ce sans quoi mon anticipation en aurait abîmé le textile.

Devançant ce qui allait venir, sachant que ça sera un peu douloureux et il finit par entrer, et _ouch,_ ça fait quand même mal, toutefois c'est moins déplaisant que ce que je craignais. Ce n'est pas hyper agréable, mais pas inconfortable non plus. Le temps que je m'habitue, il m'embrasse tendrement et m'enjoint de caresser mon petit bouton. Il m'assure que si je me fais plaisir en même temps qu'il entre en moi, la douleur sera moins diffuse et je souffrirais d'un moindre mal.

Et ça marche, même si j'ai mal, je jouis du plaisir que je me procure, même si je suis encore un peu secouée par ce que je viens de vivre. Mon acmé est aussi intense que l'amour que je vois briller dans les yeux de Jasper qui a jouit à son tour. Nous allongeons confortablement, puis je mets mon amant au courant que tant d'émotion m'avaient affamées. Il sourit.

En prenant garde à la marche qui craquait, nous sommes descendus à la cuisine où nous avons grignoté quelques _shortbreads _et _cookies_ que nous avions pris le soin de noyer dans notre tasse de thé. J'avais toujours un peu mal mais c'était supportable. D'avoir mangé un peu m'avait apaisée.

Nous remontâmes aussi précautionneusement que nous étions descendus et à peine sur mon lit, nous rîmes d'un rire à réveiller les oiseaux et nous embrassâmes avant de se donner rendez-vous dans les bras de Morphée.


End file.
